Charity
by XPhauxRedwoodX
Summary: A simple mistletoe starts it all it builds up a fire or love and passion, but I never expected it to be with the white haired man that always teases me or steals my food. That doesn't matter any more though its happening, so here is mine and his story that we share together. OCxBreak fic yes there is smut
1. Chapter 1 Mistletoe

I looked out the window as snowflakes lightly feel to the ground. I was at the Rainsworth house for Christmas. When I was younger me and Sharon were the best of friends but lost touch for a while when My father picked up everything and moved. Luckily my father had recently sent me back asking if I could stay at the mansion for the remainder of his work overseas. At first I was quite nervous due to Sharon's descriptive letter of who I would see most likely on a daily basis, but after a few weeks of being there I had grown to love everyone there. Me and Alice shared our love for meat, Oz and I tended to have very decent flowing conversations, Gil…well me and Gil never said much unless we were out doing missions for Pandora. Then there was Break. He stole my food, played tricks on me, and always scared me as well.

Then there was the ridiculous doll named Emily that sat on his shoulder all the time. Every chance it got it would make degrading, sexual, rude comments towards everyone even its own master at times. Then Sharon would get wind of them and give both of them a beat down with the paper fan she carried on her person. Then not to soon after Sharon began to formulate the idea that Break had a crush on me and that's why he would do the things he'd do, so she then decided to start playing cupid and do tiny little things to encourage Break to continue his…"flirting."

"Charity-Chan you look deep in thought." Break said making me fly from the window seal and into my bed under the covers."

"Break, how did you get in here!? I locked the door!" I exclaimed.

"Does it matter I'm in any ways." He pointed out with a smile on his face.

"Well…well get out now." I said.

"But Sharon-sama wants you to run an errand with me." Break said pretending to cry.

I sighed realizing that I wasn't going to be able to stay in my room for a total of 48 hours and slide out of the covers with a frown on my face.

"She looks more ugly then usual when she does that." Emily said out of the blue making me lunge at break only to have him duck and me crash into the wall face first.

"Emily that wasn't nice." Break said playfully scolding the doll.

Before I knew it I was already on my way to drop off a package. The frostbitten air blew right threw my heavy coat causing me to shiver every once in a while. Hopefully we would be done with this errand very soon. I then stopped and awed at the beautiful lights that graced one of the buildings in town. They were beautiful each and every one of them. The glow of them made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I then noticed that break was leaving me behind and scurried to catch up with him finally we arrived at a tiny store and went inside. A blast of warm air hit me making me sigh in happiness which soon came to an end when I realized I had to go back out in the cold, suddenly I felt warmth over my shoulders. Break had given me his jacket.

"Are you nuts!? You'll freeze to death!" I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't give my jacket if I knew that I have two more layers on." Break said with a smile.

"Or it's because he likes you!" Emily said making Break glare are at the doll and squeeze her head

"Ohh Emily you say the most ridiculous things" He said over happily.

I blinked a couple of times not sure of what to say due to Emily's comment, but quickly shrugged it off as her trying to offend her own master. Once we arrived home I quickly went back to my room and wrapped myself up under the covers in attempt to warm myself up. Turning over and came eye to eye with none other than Break and let out a shrill scream while I fell off the bed.

"GET OUT!" I demanded.

"You look cold." Break stated.

"Get out!" I yelled and threw a teacup at him.

"You should come down and warm up by the fire." He said happily ducking to avoid getting hit.

Break hopped off my bed and got down in front of me. His face inches from mine with a giant smile on his face making me blush. With him this close I couldn't help but think how handsome he was. Wait did I seriously just think that? His face was getting a bit too close for my comfort so I quickly scooted back only to have him follow. Why did he do this to me? Why did he tease me and steal my food. Why not do it to Alice she gives him two-times the result I do.

"Charity-chan your face is very red." Break said whispering in my ear making a chill go up my spine.

Right after that my bedroom door slammed open revealing Alice, Oz, Gil, and Sharon who all had blank looks on their faces. I then realized what this was probably looking like and shoved Break off of and scurried to safety behind Alice. Surprisingly Sharon didn't have the usual look on her face like she did when she seen Break "advancing" me. She started to walk over to Break with a smile on her face…uh oh he's in trouble.

"You horrible pervert how dare you!" She yelled hitting him with her paper fan after saying each word.

"She came on to him she came on to him." Emily said earning both of them whacks on the head.

All of us then left the room to allow Sharon to punish Break even more. The rest of the day went by quickly and before I knew I was getting ready for bed when I spotted something on the night stand. It was a medium sized white box. Going over to it I opened it to see a small cake in it and an envelope. Plucking it from its resting place I instantly recognized the hand writing as my fathers. Reading the letter I smiled happily he was possibly going to be home in time for Christmas. I looked at the cake realizing there was no way I was going to eat it. I felt compelled to give it to Break for some strange reason, getting up I picked the box up and walked out of my room and began to walk towards his. My thoughts then drifted back to earlier today. Instantly I began to blush at the thought of him being so close and his warm breath on my face. I found myself standing in front of his bedroom door unable to find the courage to knock on his door just when I was about ready to turn around when the door opened revealing Break in Pandora's his uniform, a late night visit to Pandora?

"Ah Charity-chan what can I do for you?" He asked smiling.

I nervously shuffled my feet and looked away and held out the small box to him. He looked down at it with confusion then pointed at himself silently asking if it was for him unable to speak I nodded. He gently took the box from my hands and opened it then looked at me questionably.

"mmm are you sure you want to give this to me?" He asked.

I nodded still unable to find my voice. He sighed then went back in his room to set it aside for later. I then took the chance to quickly go back into my room before he returned to the door. The moment I shut my door I slid down it feeling my heart beat in my chest a million miles a minute. Why was I so nervous? Why was I unable to speak? I didn't understand. Exhaling largely I climbed into bed and let sleep consume me.

That morning Break was nowhere to be found. I was relieved but for some reason also sad. For dare I say but I had grown fond of his un-expected visits. Not having him pop out made me feel lonely surprisingly, sighing I walked around looking for everyone getting more and more confused by the minute as to where everyone was. Just as I was about to give up I spotted Emily lying on the ground. Instantly I thought something bad had happened for I knew that Break never left Emily lying around carelessly and he certainly would have picked her up if she fell on the floor. I then looked at the door in front of me and heard laughing. Opening it I was stunned to see Sharon near the fire place yelling at an invisible person, Alice and Gil yelling at each other, Oz trying to settle down the argument, and yet no Break to be found. Looking closer I realized there are several alcohol bottles lying around. I then walked up to Sharon tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes, Charity-chan…" She said.

"Break dropped Emily and I was wondering if you knew where he was?" I asked holding up the doll.

"I haven't seen him anywhere." She said walking around giddy like.

Sighing I turned around and began to walk out for I am not a big alcohol fan and feel out of place when others are drinking. Opening the door I instantly bump into someone and fall back on my butt. Looking up my eyes meet a red one; it is Break.

"Break there you are. You dropped Emily." I said handing her to him.

Break seemed to be somewhere else for he was looking up. I didn't understand until I heard Sharon gasp and begin to go into one of her girl phases that made me look up and see the mistletoe hanging above me and Break. Instantly red tinted my cheeks and my thoughts began the swarm. Break then looked at me his face unreadable. Sharon's romantic talk began to increase in a negative way making me in fear.

"Sharon I…I don't know I mean… were not together and" I said only to have her interrupt me all the while Break was standing in the background silent.

"But Charity-Chan its tradition." She said with an over friendly smile making me back into Break

"Um uh I gotta go!" I exclaimed scampering away my face red with embarrassment.

Once again in less than 24 hours I slam the door and lean against it as my heart nearly pounds out of my chest. The thought of Break's lips on mine is something I can't comprehend and every time I try I feel my face heat up and my stomach flutter. After a few minutes I stand up for I have regained my composer but then I feel guilt. For I do not know if I had hurt Break's feeling by my approach to the situation. Even though I want to apologize I decide to wait cause if I go back I might not be able to run. Sliding out of my room I go down to the Rainsworth's library and decide to continue to read on a book.

Before I know it the sunset glares into the window making me sigh and close the book. After returning it to its place I leave and begin to return to my room only to sigh and make my way to Breaks building up an apology for my rudeness. Once I got to his door I realized it was opened knocking on it I quietly enter. At first I think he is not in there but then I see him crawl out from under his bed making me blink.

"Ah Charity-Chan!" He says happily.

"Hi Break…Um what were you doing under your bed?" I asked.

"Exploring." He states making me blink at him even more.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted I didn't mean to offend you if I did. Can you forgive me?" I said.

Break then got up on his feet and advanced towards me. Leaving barely any room between us making my face become hot and most likely red.

"You blushing again Charity-Chan." He whispered.

"No I'm not." I stutter.

"Mmm I think there is only one way I can forgive you." He stated taking my chin into his hand making me look at him.

Instantly my heart began to beat a million miles a minute. My legs began to feel wobbly and unstable. This was the closet Break's face has ever been to mine. Before I can react I feel his lips meet mine; they are warm and soft. Instantly my legs crumble beneath but before I fall to the ground he manages to wrap an arm around my waist to support me. I feel like I am on cloud nine. I'm in pure euphoric bliss. Instantly he pulls away smiling at me.

"Now I can forgive you." He said looking down at me with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2 I Love You

I couldn't contain my laughter after seeing Alice rush in and devoir her food. Oz and Gil did just about the same thing. Looking around I noticed Break looking in through the door way. He was wearing Liam's coat instantly I assumed something had happened and got up rushing to him. He looked no worse for wear until I noticed something smudged on his chin. Blood perhaps? Grabbing his arm I silently pulled him to his room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What are you talking about we went to go meet Duke Barma and that's it Charity-Chan." He said over happily.

"Then why is there blood smudged on your chin?" I ask my face filled with worry.

I do not get an answer in fact I receive nothing but him staring at me. This angers me and confuses me, ever since that night when we kissed I have been worried about him and more drawn to him, but he on the other hand has started to distant himself from me. He rarely pops up in my room to wake me, he no longer teases me, and Emily's verbal assaults towards me have ended as well. I do not know why he is choosing to close himself off from me but I know it had to do with that night. After holding in the questions that I have been wanting to ask him for over 2 months I finally let it out. I ask him why is he avoiding me? Why do you no longer pay me surprise visits? Have I done something wrong? That and many more questions flow out of my mouth until finally he covers my mouth with his hand only to pull it away due to the fact of shock that he had felt my tears poor on to his hand.

"Charity-Chan…" Was all he could manage.

"Tell me what I have done wrong so I can fix it." I say weeping.

"You've done nothing wrong it's me that has done wrong." He says sighing.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"…I shouldn't have kissed you…" He stated.

Just like that I feel my heart constrict and break into a million pieces. I felt like I was used as if everything was just a game to him. I don't know why I took his words so much to heart. More tears poor out and a sob escapes my lips making him flinch slightly. Just when he is about to say something else I turn my back and leave quickly wiping the tears away from my face. I do not want to have anyone see me cry. I refuse it. Going into my room I quickly get ready for bed hoping that sleep will come to me quickly; it doesn't. When morning arrives I feel as if I have been awake all through the night. Every part of me feels numb for the rest of morning. After being summoned by Sharon I learn that me, Oz, Gil, and Alice will be going out into town to eradicate an illegal contractor. Before I knew we were all ready and set off into town.

I had recently joined Pandora, true I had no chain to work with or use, but I had skill with knives and close range combat. When we got to town it was around sunset perfect time to go out and investigate. I had managed to convince the others to allow me to go on my own that way we could cover more ground. I walked aimlessly around town deep in thought. Break's sentence has forever seared it's self in my mind and each time it echoed in my head it felt like a knife was twisting and digging into my heart. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of crying. Looking around I began to walk to the source it was a young girl. She was curled up against a wall in an ally way holding her head.

"What are you doing out here late at night? It's dangerous out here." I said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes…Yes it is dangerous." She said turning around her eyes glowing red.

Instantly I back away as she shifted into her true form. She looked like a doll crossed with a prey mantis. Instantly she began to spit green like liquid out of her mouth at me. Instinctively I dodged it and it was good that I did too, for the concrete was melting. I began to throw a ray of knives careful to not get to close. After a while I began to notice the knives were doing little to no damage. The shell of the bug was too thick and hard. I gasped in pain and surprise when I felt myself being pulled up by my ankle with its sharp pinchers dig into my skin and dangle me upside down. The more I struggled the tighter the grip on my ankle became making me whimper and scream. Moments later I was dropped and caught by none other than Oz. They had thankfully came to me rescue.

"Charity-San are you ok?" Oz asked as we watched Alice do her work.

Strangely enough I couldn't talk or move and my body felt as if it was on fire. I wanted to scream but when I opened my mouth the only thing that happened was me taking big gasps of air. Everything was spinning and black spots filled my vision and soon I was consumed by the darkness that came with it. It didn't last long though for I found myself in a bed and looking up at everyone barely conscious. The face I focused on the most was the one that held the red eye that was peering down at me with worry. I felt my lips move but I didn't quite understand or hear what I said. At this point it didn't matter I knew that the chain had poisoned me when it dug its way into my skin. I must have slipped out of consciousness again for i found myself rising out of my bed with the blare of candle light in my eyes. I felt movement on my bed and noticed a tired looking Break beside me.

"Done taking your nap are we?" He asked cheerfully.

"I guess." I said unsure if I was actually alive.

"You were poisoned by the chain, luckily we were able to extract the poison from it and make an antidote for it that worked successfully." Break said.

I looked at Break with a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment for thinking back I now realized what I said. I had confessed my feeling to him. I had thought I was going to die and quickly blurted out my feelings as I was barely clinging to consciousness. I could tell he knew what I was thinking about for he was patiently waiting for me to say something. It never came I couldn't find words or a subject to speak of. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed back onto the mattress. My face instantly became red due to Break hovering over me.

"Charity-Chan." He said closing in on my face.

"Please don't…" I say turning my head away with tears welding up in my eyes.

Break suddenly looked taken aback by my plea as if he was confused. Why would he be confused? Unless…I had mistaken his real feelings, I did not consider that there might be an alternative motive as to why he said he shouldn't have kissed me until now.

"Why did you say what you said?" I asked tears still in the corner of my eyes.

"…Do you really want to know?" He asked after a moment of silence, a serious look on his face.

I nodded unsure of what he was going to do. I became more curious when he got off the bed and stood up in front of me. My face turned hot when he began to unbutton his shirt. I bit my lip containing my overreacting remarks. Removing his shirt my mouth dropped and my eyes widened in horror. He had an illegal contractors seal the worse of all it was complete. I was shocked into utter silence I looked at him and he looked back at me his face unreadable. I then began to realize why he said what he said. He thought if we got closer and I found out the truth I would be disgusted with him. He is a waiting for it, for me to turn him down. Instead I went over to him and with embarrassment and all my courage placed a kiss right directly on the seal making him tense.

"I'm not going to hate you for that." I said simply laying my head on his chest.

Slowly his arms wrapped around me pulling me into an embrace. I looked up at him a small smile on my face which was slowly returned, and at that moment I knew he would always be by my side.


End file.
